


Hallowed Shapes Prequel: A Sunday's Interview

by Jayalaw, WritingManiac



Series: Hallowed Shapes [2]
Category: Damage Control (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, x-factor - Fandom
Genre: Agents of Hate, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingManiac/pseuds/WritingManiac
Summary: A prequel for Hallowed Shapes, an interview originally proposed by her-royal-shyness.Trailer for SeriesThis is the introduction of a series from multiple perspectives, including heroes, villains, and those caught in between their battles. It's a comedy, a mystery, and a tale about how friendships and the bonds between those in our lives, both fictional and in real life, can change everything.In this tale, you decide the fates of these Hallowed Shapes.





	Hallowed Shapes Prequel: A Sunday's Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [her_royal_shyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_royal_shyness/gifts).



> Thank you to [Jayalaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw) and my other beta readers for helping me check everything and keeping me inspired.

Patricia Tilby touched up her hair, checking her appearance in the mirror as she sighed. Checking her watch, she knew the hour was close. They were going to be on live soon, and she couldn’t help but wonder why she was doing this again. Right, because Abigail Dunton, an old friend from the Xavier Academy, called in a  “favor”...The Company she worked for, needed some publicity.

 

Patricia checked her notes.

 

_Damage Control:_ _a non-profit organization which specializes in repairing property damage caused by conflicts between super-powered or destructive beings. Created shortly following World War II and the creation of SHIELD. The organization used to be financed by SHIELD and the US government until a select group chose to elect out on its own due to differences in values._

 

Nowadays, it stood out as an organization like UNICEF or Doctors Without Borders, out on its own to make a difference in the world. However, everything costs something, and every donation helped. At least this would help make the studio look good.

 

Abigail, ugly bright orange suit and all, walked over, beaming at Patricia, “Thanks again for this.”

 

Patricia nodded, trying to distract herself, “No problem. So, who am I interviewing again?”

 

Abigail leaned on her shoulder, disregarding all sense of personal space, “Well, there’s me, then there’s the Head Foreman...And why are you asking when you already know?”

 

Trish groaned, hitting her head with her papers. “Abby-”

 

“Abigail, my name is Abigail.”

 

“Abigail, you do know I’m a professional reporter, right? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to get this job?”

 

Dunton grinned, “Don’t worry, we’re not that bad. We’re just...A bunch of super janitors.”

 

When Trish began to show doubt, Abigail smirked, “Y’know, I could just tell everyone why your favorite color is blue.”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Patricia flushed, whacking Abigail with the script.

 

Abigail chuckled, “Hey, don’t worry...Everybody’s got a type, and blue’s a very attractive color.”

 

“...Just get on set.”

 

As Abigail wandered off, another woman came up and reluctantly patted Patricia sympathetically on the shoulder, “Uh, sorry about Abigail.”

 

Recognizing her, Patricia smiled, “Nah, we’ve always known she teases people. How have you been, Terry?”

 

Terra “Terry” Barloc, another student who went to the Xavier academy, and who like Abigail, was wearing the neon orange suit. However, unlike Abigail, Terra wasn’t a mutant. Instead, she was...No one quite knew what she was. The best thing people could describe her as was mutate since she was biologically human but had inexplicable powers. The kind of powers, that made Barloc’s eyes glow bright green as she surveyed the area around them, glancing nervously at the cameras.

 

“Uh, kind of nervous,” Barloc admitted. “I’m not exactly a people person.”

 

Patricia nodded, leaning against the wall, “You’re better than you were when we were in school.”

 

“...I guess,” Terra responded after some thought. “You’re a reporter now? Makes sense.”

 

Trisha snickered, “You mean like how I originally snuck in searching for the ‘secret school of mutants’?”

 

“You could’ve made one hell of a story.” Terra stuffed her hands into her pockets.

 

Trish lowered her eyes, remembering all of the trouble she had gotten into. It wasn't just that she was a human breaking into the school, but the chaos of the Xavier Academy and the X-Men overall that astounded her. If the world had known all that they did...“I couldn’t, I wouldn’t. It’s one thing to follow a lead and report a story, it’s another to endanger lives through recklessness or idiocy.”

 

Barloc’s hazel, more green than brown, searched for something, softening once she found it, “You really have grown a lot.”

 

“What?”

 

Shaking her head, Terra chuckled while gesturing to the corner of her eye. Oh, right. Checking the time again, Trish looked at the stage and Barloc got the message. All of the Damage Control members to be interviewed, sat on the couch. Some, like many Trish had interviewed, looked more nervous than others. It was better to start with ice breakers and then get down to more serious business. If she was going to sell them to the public, she was going to do it right.

 

Ivan, the cameraman, started the countdown, “We’re live in three, two-”

 

TRANSCRIPT BELOW 

 

Trish Tilby: This is CNBC News. I’m Trish Tilby of New York. It’s 9:00 am here on the East Coast, and I’m here with Damage Control, an international non-profit organization that repairs property damage, aids in natural disasters, and volunteers around the world to help those who are struggling to thrive in a super powered world. Today we have four guests from Damage Control. John Porter is the company’s Damage Inspector and an account executive. Lenny Ballinger is the Head Foreman who has served for over seventeen years. Abigail Dunton is a primary member of the Search and Rescue Division. And Terra Barloc is a representative and Safety Networks’ Strategic Adviser.

 

Abigail Dunton: She also occasionally acts as bait for bad guys in the Search and Rescue division if things get messy. Some people here in New York might know her as the “Meep Meep” person.

 

Damage Control Group: Laughs

 

Trish Tilby: So, Terra, I’ve heard a number of things about you.

 

Terra Barloc: Uh oh.

 

Trish Tilby: Is it true that you have x-ray vision?

 

Terra Barloc: I can honestly say that is false. What I see is life energy. Basically, I can see if you’re alive or dead, and maybe some emotions that you might be feeling...

 

Trish Tilby: So you’re a mutant.

 

Abigail Dunton: No, she’s not. I am. I’m an empath and a minor telepath. I use my powers in Search and Rescue to find survivors and those who are injured in emergency situations. Terra uses her powers in a similar way in cases of emergency, but also in her line of work to locate danger from imposing threats.

 

John Porter: Damage Control does hire mutants, mutates, and other beings with supernatural powers. We also hire members of the LGBT community, and pending their crimes, even felons.

 

Trish Tilby: Can you elaborate on that?

 

John Porter: For example in the War on Drugs a number of people were arrested as felons for charges that would be considered minor offenses today. For some, circumstances which should have been looked at more closely, weren’t because of fear.

 

Trish Tilby: Are you saying that all felons should be pardoned?

 

John Porter: No, there are felons who have committed extremely serious crimes, some of an insidious nature, and should be monitored very closely. However, if someone has repaid their debt to society and/or has done more than their fair share to act as a citizen, then they be treated as such and have the opportunity to show what they are capable of as that citizen.

 

Trish Tilby: Mr. Ballinger, as you are currently the most experienced employee here, what is your opinion on the matter?

 

Lenny Ballinger: I’ve worked with felons, immigrants, and generally unwanted people that society tends to shut out and I’ll tell you, these people get the job done. Most often, they’re good folks. The ones who aren’t, we make them leave. Damage Control also has a very careful screening process whenever we hire someone. We want people who want to be here not just for the job as in for the paycheck, but the people recognize they can get something from us just as we can gain something from them.

 

Trish Tilby: Something from you?

 

Abigail Dunton: Damage Control is...We wouldn’t say a family because any company or organization who claims that generally wants something in return more for worse than better. However, we don’t just deal with damage as in property or land or services of that nature. We try to help people. Generally, we want someone, we want employees, who can honestly say they feel happy or at least satisfied to work for us because they feel some sense of being...Themselves.

 

Terra Barloc: Everyone is flawed in some way. As soon as someone recognizes those flaws, and sees that they can find a way to help themselves in this company to address their problems, whatever those may be, we hope they’re more than willing to walk through our doors.

 

Trish Tilby: You would get rid of those flaws?

 

John Porter: No, that’s up to the person to do. They can get rid of them, or live with them. No one’s perfect, and no one has to be perfect either.

 

Trish Tilby: Forgive me for saying so, but the company itself sounds too perfect.

 

Terra Barloc: It’s not like that, and it’s no Hotel California either. We’re a little chaotic at times. We’ve seen...A lot. Frankly, this organization is NOT for everyone.

 

Lenny Ballinger: We mainly clean up after supers. That involves many things ranging from magic to extreme unknown science and other things that no known language can begin to describe. Last week we had to deal with the aftermath of leavings from Fing Fang Foom...We thought he’d at least be potty-trained since he wore pants, but we were wrong.

 

Abigail Dunton: I’m really glad I’m not part of that division.

 

Trish Tilby: Some people call you heroes. Would you agree?

 

All Damage Control Members: No.

 

Lenny Ballinger: A hero, in this day and age, isn’t like us. We aren’t the people who actively look out for threats and danger to protect people from. We step in when we can and do our utmost, but we’re...We’re the janitorial group.

 

John Porter: We’re the sidekicks.

 

Abigail Dunton: We’re the middlemen that villains either ignore or don’t mess with too often because they know we’re the cleanup crew.

 

Terra Barloc: We’re Damage Control, and Damage Control, is not made up of heroes, just people trying to do the right thing.

 

Trish Tilby: How did each of you join Damage Control, if I may ask?

 

Lenny Ballinger: I was wrangled in by the previous CEO, Anne Marie Hoag. She interviewed me and liked what she found.

 

John Porter: She also found me and offered me the job. I was from a rival company and when she saw me working, she offered me higher pay. I agreed, but I stuck around because I fell in love...With the place.

 

Abigail Dunton: ...I was walking and Terr found me. We clicked and after talking, she and Lenny offered me a job.

 

Terra Barloc: I followed my father’s footsteps. He works there and I grew up with Damage Control. I can’t imagine being anywhere else.

 

Trish Tilby: Well, thank you for the interview. Please donate to Damage Control and/or contact them at the following number.

 

TRANSCRIPT END

 

“Rather vague on your origins, weren’t you?” Trish asked, concerned. "It might've been more beneficial to be more honest about who and what you were. The public tends to like that."

 

Lenny tipped his construction hat, “We didn’t lie and...Marie always believed that our pasts were our own. Thank you, Miss Tilby.”

 

Abigail smirked, leaned up and whispered to Trish, “I’ll put in a good word to Beast for you, shall I?”

 

As Patricia began blushing and stuttering, Abigail shook her head, glancing at Terra.

 

“Why am I surrounded by shy, people who are attracted to non-human humanoids?”

 

Terra blushed, looking away, “Not sure what you’re talking about.”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

Snickering, even Trish knew who Abigail was referring to. Still, their "origins" as it were could truly help gain employees and donations. Couldn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> Roll Credits!
> 
> [Sunny Sunday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BT4MmbiIox4) or [Live in the Moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hha0bwVvGmY)
> 
> [Patricia Tilby aka The Reporter](https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/2/26925/1912945-trish.jpg)
> 
> [Abigail Dunton aka A Member of the Search and Rescue Division](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/f/f9/Abigail_Dunton_%28Earth-616%29_Irredeemable_Ant-Man_Vol_1_7.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140825131750)
> 
> [Terra “Terry” Barloc aka My OC](https://orig00.deviantart.net/7820/f/2018/059/2/6/untitled_drawing_by_writingmaniac-dc4ltgd.png)
> 
> [Ivan aka Trish’s Cameraman](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/e/ee/Ivan_%28Tilby%29_%28Earth-616%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20131024183501)
> 
> [John Porter aka Damage Inspector and Account Executive](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelheroicrp/images/2/23/John_porter.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/230?cb=20130514224648)
> 
> [Lenny Ballinger aka Head Foreman](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/4/45/Lenny_Ballinger_%28Earth-616%29_from_X-Men_Gold_Vol_2_18_001.png/revision/latest?cb=20171221191758)
> 
> [Robin Chapel aka Current CEO](https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/37015/1693827-robin_chapel27.jpg)
> 
> [Fing Fang Foom](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_txo23_n9b2k/S_KiMXPJ8uI/AAAAAAAAAqo/Gu-dXNBODUg/s1600/fin+fang+foom.jpg)
> 
> [Marie Anne Hoag aka the Previous CEO](https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/square_small/0/77/252611-42530-anne-marie-hoag.jpg)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Keep in mind that the characters listed are just how they appear in comics and that in the story I purposely vaguely describe their appearances so that readers may imagine how they look like.
> 
> [The idea for this prequel was originally an idea proposed by her-royal-shyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_royal_shyness/pseuds/her_royal_shyness)
> 
> Please check out her works.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
